Late Night Snack
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Was the web-chatting just a cover up during iDate Sam & Freddie?  If it was, this is my version of what happened!  VERY short, but kind of a fun read.  Enjoy!


Here's a very very short fic that I wrote in about thirty minutes of my version about what really happened before Sam and Freddie woke Carly up during iDate Sam & Freddie. I'd like to think the web-chatting was complete BS. Enjoy!

~Magarooski

Late Night Snack

Freddie sat at the end of his bed Indian style while his girlfriend sat across from him. The newly bought ham he had purchased for her earlier that day sat between them and it was now almost gone thanks to the two of them.

Sam, who was just polishing off her latest bite looked up to see Freddie smirking at her. "What? Do I have ham on my face or something?"

"No," he said and then laughed as he reached up. "Well, yeah…a little right here."

Sam grinned as he brushed his thumb across the corner of her mouth. "That happens a lot."

He just laughed. "Right."

"What were you smiling about earlier?"

He shrugged as he began to pick at some of the ham that was left in the foil. "Just thinking how surreal this moment is."

"Surreal?"

"Well, yeah." He popped a small piece of meat in his mouth. "What would you have thought if someone came up to you when we were younger and said that one night you'd be sharing ham with me at almost three in the morning in my bed?"

Sam pondered a moment. "Well…once he regained consciousness after I beat the snot out of him…I'd tell him he was delusional."

Freddie pointed a finger at her. "Exactly."

She smiled softly. "I'm glad it's happening though."

He flickered his eyes up to her and gave her a crooked smile. "Me, too…althouuugh."

She lifted a brow. "Although, what?"

He rested his elbows on his legs and leaned closer to her. "When we planned on you sneaking in here after my mom went to bed, I didn't know that eating ham was part of the agenda."

She mirrored his gesture and leaned towards him as well. "Oh, really? And what _was _part of your agenda?"

He gave a little shrug. "Oh, I don't know…maybe something like this?" He hooked two fingers into the vee of her shirt and gave a little tug as their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Wow," Sam managed to say once she had her tongue back. "I think I might like your agenda better."

"Really? I thought according to you, nothing was more important than ham."

"Yeah, well you might have changed my mind." She flew both her hands up and gripped his shirt. "Come to mama."

Freddie happily followed as she yanked him forward until his mouth captured his once more. She leaned back onto his pillows as he loomed over her, but then groaned when the ham got in the way. He quickly solved that problem by tossing the half-eaten ham aside, causing it to tumble off the bed and onto the floor.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed with a laugh. "There were still a lot left to eat…I should be furious with you right now."

He scattered kisses down her jaw line and nuzzled her neck. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow."

She grinned as she slid her fingers into his hair. "Well, okay then." She pulled his head up for another kiss…she just loved kissing him. Who knew Freddie Benson…the cutest dork on the planet…had such a clever mouth?

"Well, make sure you clean it before your mother sees it," she said as he now moved his lips to the other side of her neck. "Heaven knows she'd freak if she saw such a tragic mess."

His shoulders shook with laughter as he gave her ear a little nip. "No doubt." He lifted his head to look at her as he put all his weight on his elbows. "Although I'm more worried that she'll come barreling in at any moment." He smiled softly as he lifted a hand to brush back her hair. "She'd absolutely freak."

"Oh, heck yeah she would," she said with a chuckle. "I kind of almost wish it would happen."

His eyes narrowed. "Bite your tongue."

She grinned. "Can't…it has a mind of it's own."

"Ain't that the truth?" He smiled as he rolled over on his side, bringing her with him so they were both lying side-by-side facing each other. "Maybe next time we decide to do this we should go to your place. Your mom probably wouldn't even care if I was in your room."

"That's actually not a bad idea," she said as she propped her head on her hand while resting the other at his waist. "She's not even there most of the time…she usually is shacking up with her latest boyfriend."

Freddie's brows furrowed. "That's incredibly messed up."

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "But that's mom…she's a freak to the core."

"I can agree to that," Freddie said as he cupped a hand around the back of her knee to tug her closer. "You could do worse, though…at least you don't have my mom. She's way freakier. She's the Queen of all Freaks."

Freddie swooped in for another kiss, but Sam slapped a hand on his chest to stop him. "Um…excuse me?"

He blinked as he tilted his head back. "What?"

"Your mom is _so _not freakier."

"Uh…what are you talking about? Have you _met _my mom?"

"Have you met _my _mom? She's way freakier than yours…how can you even compare your mom to my mom?"

"Oh, we can compare notes…I've got thousands."

"I've got millions."

Freddie glared at her while Sam glared right back while they still were somewhat wrapped around each other.

"Carly?" Sam finally asked breaking the silence.

"Carly," Freddie agreed.

They both rolled away from each other and scrambled out of the bed and were halfway to the door when Freddie stopped her. "Hang on…maybe we should wait. It is almost three in the morning and she'll kind of wonder what we've been doing."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, this can't wait…we need to solve this now. If you're too embarrassed to tell her what we've been doing we'll just tell her we've been…I don't know, video chatting or something."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed, Sam…I just don't think it's anyone's business but our own."

"Whatever," she said not believing him and turned to walk out.

Freddie grabbed her arm. "I mean it, Sam…embarrassed is the last thing I feel when I'm with you."

Sam's eyes softened as she looked up at him with uncertainty. "Seriously?"

He smiled. "As a ham."

"Aww," she said and was about to lean up to kiss him but stopped her self. "Wait…we're fighting right now, you're not allowed to be charming until Carly clears this up."

"Oh…right," he shook his head to clear it. "I forgot…let's go." He grabbed her hand as he opened his bedroom door. "And be quiet…I don't want to wake up the Queen of Freaks."

Sam scowled but before she could retaliate he was pulling her through the apartment so she had no choice for him to have the last word. Clever little nub…how could she not be crazy about him?


End file.
